


A Week in the Stark Tower

by The_Plastered_Cake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plastered_Cake/pseuds/The_Plastered_Cake
Summary: All of the Avengers decide upon taking a break from working in the Stark Tower and vacation off. Until S.H.I.E.L.D's president, Nick Fury, sends them an urgent message stating that somewhere within the tower itself, has detected an anomaly. And so, Nick forces the entire team to stay within the tower to search every corner for the anomaly. Would they be able to find what, where, and who this anomaly is?(This all taken place before the Infinity War events, and the accords.)





	A Week in the Stark Tower

The day at the Stark Tower is as usual, Bruce and Tony are in the lab doing their usual studies and work on the suits, upgrading system protections, installing upgrades to the rest of the Avengers weapons/suits, etc. Clint was in the range practicing his aiming and techniques, not that he wasn't already good at it, and Natasha was watching right behind him, commenting ever so often whenever Clint messed up. Vision and Wanda on the other hand, were outside taking a stroll down town, Wanda showing Vision the many things that people tend to do on their free time. Steve and Bucky are in the weight room, punching bags and excersing as they tend to stay away from the current things that the tower held.

Rhodey and Sam were chatting on the helipad, sitting on the edge looking over New York discussing on events and news. Thor and Loki were in Asgard, taking aim on the fact that their father, Odin, would one day pass the throne to either of them the day he dies; Loki mostly argued on how he really didn't want to talk about the idea of one day ruling over Asgard, and exclaimed that he would gladly have the throne be given to Thor. Though he believed that his brother wasn't really fit for it.

And lastly, Peter, he wasn't really around or in the Stark Tower, since:  
1.) He needed to attend school.  
2.) He really wasn't allowed to go within the tower since Aunt May quite doesn't understand why he would worry about what the rest did. And she didn't quite trust putting her only child in any danger since the Avengers handled in pretty dangerous affairs.

This was how the day usually went within the Stark Tower, a lot of work and hardly any of them had the time to rest. Which none of them really complained about, like they all had superpowers, they suspected they would have a ton of responsibility from the rest of the world. And since their were super hero's, their would be a few civilians looking up at them as idols/authority figures for protection. So taking vacations wasn't really in their minds.

Until later down the day, Bruce looking up at Tony from the monitor screen and taking off his glasses and laying them down on the table, and finally says what everyone was thinking about, "Tony, when do you think we could get a break from this place?" questioning him with big eyes.

Without looking away from his screen that showed a prototype model of a new Iron Man suit, he replied, "I don't quite know about breaks, Bruce. We can give the ol' boss a call, and ask him if their isn't any significant upcoming's, for a break," tapping at his screen with swift hand motions, as he looks back to see Bruce's face which showed genuine unease.

"Really? We have to talk to Nick Fury about this?" rubbing his face as he sat dejectedly into a seat next to him. Tony just turned around and gave the gesture of, 'unfortunately, yes'. Bruce just gave a big sigh as he twirled in his seat, he knew very well how hard it was to give a message to Nick, on account that he's the big honcho of S.H.I.E.L.D. and that he hardly replied with a yes with anything significant as a break from work. With that, Bruce swiftly thought of giving up on the idea as quick as he came up with it. "Unless," Tony continued.

"Unless?" Bruce replied with a raised eyebrow, waiting for his fellow co-hero to finish his sentence; "unless, some of us persist Nick with enough talk about getting a break from my tower, and its work, he could think over the thought and give us a break!"

And this didn't stick with Bruce, it sort of seemed dumb and unnecessary. "What if that doesn't work, with if he sees through it all and punish's us with taking claim on giving us a vacation," clasping his hands together and resting them under his chin, picking up his spect's and placing them on. Intently looking Tony up and down, waiting for his next plan of action. "Well, than we got an extra problem on us, and he quite doesn't own me, or this building matter of factly."

Tony was right on his part, Nick Fury doesn't claim the tower as his property, but greatly commands Tony and the rest of the Avengers, as he holds a ton of personal information of everyones contacts. Down from birthplace, phone numbers, whereabouts of where everyone is, and dental records. How he got all this, none of them knew. But they all knew he was serious of certain things, and Bruce couldn't help but shiver at the thought. "Hope you could do this, Tony. But don't say I didn't warn you," standing up from his chair turning off his monitor. "And Bruce," Tony replied catching the attention of the genius scientist as he was a few actions away from leaving the room, "this plan will work, and don't underestimate me," turning his monitor off as well.

And with that both of them left the room, Tony turning the lights off from the lab and sending out an intercom message to the rest of the Avengers of getting ready to leave. Tony, though, didn't leave the tower itself, on account he lived in it, and just walked down towards the first level of the building and waited for everyone's departure. Thinking over the plan of asking Nick Fury's for a vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work on this site and I hope to whoever reads this and the future chapters, happily enjoys it. I gladly take any critics of the story and if I need any grammar fixes, more character plot, etc.
> 
> All in all, I hope you guys like it.


End file.
